The Ones
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: Serena's going out with darien and for their 6-month anniversary she's going to surprise him, she doesn't know the scouts and have never met them, and is meeting andrew for coffee(she hasn't seen him 4 a while) but when danger strikes, what is this new su


The Ones  
  
Written By: Saturn's Glaive  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Idonotownsailormoonandhowcaniwhenimanoallowancetypeofgirl?  
  
I am posting another story!! Isn't this weird?? I am getting so many story ideas!!!  
  
Ok, in order to continue this story, I will need about 6-10 reviews, im sorry for blackmailing ya!!! My msn is: sunburst_7@hotmail.com add me!!! Oh!! The scouts are about 18 or something and…. in COLLEGE! They aren't sailor senshi but have a different ability that makes them fit together!! Please review!!! I will NOT tolerate any flames. If I get any, then war will be declared!! No more stories from me for a month!! **People scream** yeah I know, im the devil eh? My favorite quote is: Im the Devil! No, im not, I may look like him, but im not!! Im a girl!! Like a relative or daughter!! LOL!! Now read on!! Oh!!!! I remembered something! Serena, Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita have not met yet!! Just in case you were wondering!  
  
  
  
~*~*Serena~*~*~*  
  
It just started out as a regular day for me; I was working on my school assignment, for Mr. Wong, my geography teacher. I wanted to be a teacher like my mom, who had died many years ago. I was working outside but my mind wandered off to what I was going to do tonight, probably go out with Darien, my boyfriend. Kuriko, Tammy, Josie and Lia said that they were going to make it special for tonight because it was me and Darien's 6-month anniversary. I know that it may sound stupid, but this is the longest I've ever lasted with a guy, the other guys were like, geeks and computer nerds who were not my type. Darien is a cool, smart and charming guy who always made you laugh. He wanted to become a doctor. He is sooo perfect, the guy of my dreams. Anyway, we are in love so that's another of the reasons why I wanted it to be special.  
  
"Serena?" A deep voice asked me, I looked up to see it was Mr. Litler.  
  
"Yes?" I said  
  
"Can you please come to my office, I would like to discuss your grades this term."  
  
My head snapped up. My Grades?? They were fine, as far as I was concerned. I followed Mr. Litler to his office.  
  
"Yes?" I managed to squeak out. He smiled, he was fair-skinned, with blue eyes and blond hair, and he was about 5'7 and was 23, a new teacher (he taught history). He was an OK guy and always had a smile on his face, never leaving his mouth.  
  
"Well, your grade level has dropped tremendously over the past few weeks and some of the teachers are worried about your career, we are hoping to try and get you into a different and better school in the area for your teaching, for you have sooo much potential." He said. Me?? Potential with teaching? Wow!! That must be a record for me! In my whole life I never received any encouragement to teachers, till now.  
  
"Im sorry sir, I have a lot of things in my mind that I would not like to discuss and I thank you." I spoke. He nodded kindly and escorted me out the door.  
  
~*~*After School/University/Whatever! ~*~*~  
  
I went to the bar, or rather the pub, which ever you call it, to meet a friend of mine I haven't seen for a long time. His name was Andrew and we were best friends till he moved away when we were 15. I missed him a lot and this was the only place he remembered in Tokyo. "Hey chicky, come over here." I man said, interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't stand people like him, the always drunk, overconfident, no good man. "I wouldn't go near you in a million years." I replied coolly to him. The Bar turned quiet.  
  
"Well, then, I'd have to make ya, then eh?" the drunk man said. I was furious, I mean MAD. The man was just plain rude and wouldn't shut up.  
  
"What I mean, my good man, is that I wouldn't touch you or go near your house if my life depended on it. Frankly, my good sir, people like you always get drunk because they're self confidence is smaller than a mosquito." I spat at him.  
  
The man looked ready to kill, his eyes cold. I stood my ground. He got up from his stool and started walking over. The Bar was dead quiet. He was about 2 feet away from me when Andrew came in and shoved him far away, into the crowds. The man got up again, furious. He lunged at Andrew at managed to punch him in the face. The owner of the bar and some guards threw him out. The owner apologized terribly to Andrew, but Andrew was too busy to hear him because he was wiping the blood from his face. Andrew later (after he was cleaned up) accepted the apology and the owner, still feeling bad, offered a few drinks to us. We gladly said yes, since I had left my purse in the car and didn't feel like getting it. Andrew and I talked for hours but then I told him I had to go to meet Darien. Andrew had known Darien and was best friends with him till he moved. He decided he would come later on, to surprise him. But now I had to get ready.  
  
~*~*  
  
After apologizing I couldn't stay longer, I left the bar, with Andrew still in it.  
  
"Hello, sweet child, we meet again."  
  
The man from before was there. I froze and turned to look at him. I had to face him alone this time; the doors were sound proof so I couldn't scream.  
  
"It's just you and me now, sweet thang." He said. I shook my head in disgust, why didn't he learn? Why of all reasons now?? I have to get ready!! I am so pissed again, my anger flaring up. I told the man to turn around, and he did, thinking I was going to do some sick thing to him (ewww!!! That's so gross!) Anyway, I took him by surprise. I grabbed him by the little hair he had and pushed him to the ground. He grunted, not saying anything. I kicked him and that's when he realized I was just going to beat him up, plain and simple. He got up. He took a lunge at me, the same way he took it at Andrew and I felt some weird sensation come over me and I grabbed his head and lifted him up, and I mean LIFTED!!! I spun him bye his head in the air and he landed with a thunk. I backed away. What had I done? Shit, I better go before someone comes and sees. I ran to my car in lot L7 (I wasn't far away, like maybe 50 m.) and drove away.  
  
~*~*~At some Basement of the Museum~*~*  
  
"Kerri, I think you'd better look at this." A man called Gnash said.  
  
"What?" she said, moving closer. She saw a girl on the video cam spin a guy over like it was nothing. She knew that this girl can be a threat if not token cared of, not killing but helping her understand her abilities and finding out more if she has any more.  
  
"Find her name and address. I want you to handle her with caution. If she resists, tell her that you saw her today at the bar and what she did." Kerri said, breathing heavily. Finally, she thought, the government will finally believe me about extra-ordinary people.  
  
  
  
So…Did you like?? I hope you did. Please review!!! Now!!!! Thanks! Once again, my msn is sunburst_7@hotmail.com and I will not tolerate ANY flames. I will need 6-10 before I write the next chapter. Love ya all, Saturn's Glaive. Note: Read Top For Exp. 


End file.
